Electromagnetism Manipulation
The ability to manipulate electromagnetism. Sub-power of Fundamental Forces Manipulation. Also Called * Electromagnetic Manipulation * EM Manipulation * Electromagnetic Energy/Field Manipulation * Electromagnetic Force Alteration * Electro-Magnekinesis/Magnetokinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate electromagnetism which (with the exception of gravitation) account for almost all physical phenomena observable to the unaided human senses, including light and other electromagnetic radiation, all of chemistry, most of mechanics (excepting gravitation), and of course magnetism and electricity. That said, only few truly powerful individuals are capable reaching such heights of power, most users have to content themselves with lesser if still impressive abilities. Due to the intense versatility with electricity (such as electrocution, heat generation, computer and mind hacking, and electrolysis) and magnetism (such as metal manipulation, magnetic levitation, atomic manipulation, and attract and repel), electromagnetism is one of the most powerful and versatile abilities in existence. Four Interactive Forces This power is the manipulation of one of the four interactive forces; the other 3 being * Gravity Manipulation * Strong Force Manipulation * Weak Force Manipulation Applications * Electrical Telekinesis * Electromagnetic Attacks * Electromagnetic Constructs * Electromagnetism Detection * Electromagnetism Generation * Electromagnetic Vision * Electroreception to sense disturbances/presence in electromagnetic fields. * EM Electricity Manipulation ** Electricity Manipulation ** Magnetism Manipulation * EM Spectrum Manipulation * Magnetic Energy Manipulation * Quantum Manipulation ** Particle Manipulation *** Atomic Manipulation *** Chemistry Manipulation *** Molecular Manipulation *** Subatomic Manipulation * Technology Manipulation Techniques * Anti-Electromagnetic Field Projection * Atomic Cancellation * Electrical Telepathy * Electrokinetic Flight * Electromagnetic Aura * Electromagnetic Noise Manipulation * Electromagnetic Pulse Emission * Electromagnetic Teleportation * Electromagnetic Warping * Electromagnetic Wave Physiology * Electromagnetokinetic Combat * Electromagnetism Empowerment * Maser Manipulation * Neural Impulse Manipulation * Neutrino Whitewash Emission * Psychic Shield Variations *Electromagnetism Magic Associations * Cardiology Manipulation * Electric Field Manipulation * Electro-Weak Force Manipulation * Electrolysis * FTL Transmission Manipulation * Magnetic Weaponry * Planetary Manipulation ** Planetary Empowerment ** Weather Manipulation * Weak Force Manipulation Limitations * May be unable to create electromagnetism, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * Anti-Electromagnetic Field Projection may counter the user. Known Users Gallery Static.jpg|Static (DC Comics) is capable of manipulating magnetically ferrous objects, as well as shooting bolts of lightning. File:Polaris X-Men_Kingbreaker_Vol_1_3_Textless.jpg|Polaris (Marvel Comics) has inherited her father Magneto's electromagnetism manipulation. Misaka Railgun.png|Misaka Mikoto (Toaru Kagaku Railgun) uses electromagnetism to launch her signature "Railgun" technique. Oersted Cannon Ball.JPG|Fujiwara Toki (Code: Breaker) manipulating the earth's electromagnetism to launch metallic projectiles from above. Cole Macgrath.jpg|Cole MacGrath (Infamous) creating emitting electricity that's generating a magnetic-field. Jackson_Arvad_(Earth-616)_as_Will_O'_The_Wisp.jpg|Will-o'-the-Wisp (Marvel Comics) can manipulate molecular structures through his electromagnetism. Black Lightning (JLA).jpg|Black Lightning (DC Comics) can generate and manipulate electromagnetism through Electrokinesis. Siennna.jpg|Siena Blaze (Marvel Comics) can disrupt a planet's electromagnetic energy spectrum, absorbing the energy into her body until she releases it, usually in the form of destructive blasts of energy. Rebidiora.jpeg|Rebidiora (Monster Hunter Series) is a mutated Rukodiora that was overcharged with electricity, which gave it the ability to use electromagnetism on the ground. Iron_Fist.png|Shinki (Naruto) combines his Magnet Release with Lightning Release to create an electromagnetic field that strengthens his Iron Sand. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Electrical Powers Category:EM waves-Based powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Magnetic Powers Category:Electromagnet Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Almighty Powers